


Just like that, without a warning.

by Ztina



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friendship, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Romace, november - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ztina/pseuds/Ztina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the usual Thursday meeting Marius has something important to tell Courfeyrac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like that, without a warning.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my second Les Miserables fic (that I've posted) so please be nice :)
> 
> This was totally inspired by a prompt (I think) that I saw somewhere some days ago. I don't remember where but I think it was tumblr. 
> 
> If I feel inspired and get enough time, I might make this into a series of Courfeyrac/Marius drabbles/fics :) 
> 
> And lastly I want to apologize for any grammar mistakes or spelling errors that might be in here. I've re-read it myself a couple of times but you know, you almost always miss something. 
> 
> With all that said, please enjoy :)

The meeting has just finished and the café is once again buzzing with mindless chit chatter.

“Courfeyrac, may I speak with you?” Marius asks. He’d been sitting with Cosette and Eponine all evening. Courfeyrac had noticed his friend had been zooming off, disappeared into his own world more than usual that evening. Not that Courfeyrac had paid him _that_ much attention, not really. His eyes had just drifted that way every now and then.

“In private? Please?” Marius’ eyes wander around the room, caution reflecting in them.

“Sure” Courfeyrac nods, and gets up from his chair. He throws a questioning look at Jehan, who just smiles twirling a string of hair around his finger, and at Grantaire who just lifts his beer bottle in a silent cheer before he gulps it down.

 

Marius leads him outside, and doesn’t stop until they’re a few feet away from the door. It’s dark and cold outside. It’s late November after all. But the street lights offer enough light for Courfeyrac to see Marius face properly.

“You could’ve told me we were going outside.” Courfeyrac complains. “I could’ve brought my coat.” He wraps his arms around himself to get some kind of warmth.

“I’m sorry.” Marius says, and mimic Courfeyrac by wrapping his arms around himself as well. It really is chilly and Marius nose is starting to get red. It’s adorable. “But I really don’t want anyone to overhear us in case I make a bigger fool of myself then I already am.”

“You’re not a fool.” Courfeyrac protests because Marius shouldn’t speak down on himself.

Marius cheeks grow red so quick that Courfeyrac suspects he’s blushing, rather than being affected by the wind. He starts fiddling with the hem of his wool sweater and looks away from Courfeyrac. He seems really shy and insanely nervous.

And then a thought pops up in Courfeyrac’s brain. Is Marius going to confess to him? is he? No that’s _insane_. That can’t be is. Marius is strai-

“I’m in love with you!” Marius interrupts Courfeyrac’s trail of thoughts. He’s staring at Courfeyrac with big, hopeful eyes.

“Wha-what?” Courfeyrac is sure he must have heard it all wrong. His brain is playing tricks on him. “What did you just say?”

Marius looks down at his feet. “I said: I’m in love with you.” He mumbles but Courfeyrac hears the words clearly.

His face breaks into a wide smile and his heart makes a double flip in his chest. This is crazy. This is insane. This is absolutely wonderful.

Before he has the chance to stop himself he grabs the front of Marius’ sweater and plants a kiss. Marius lips are cold from the wind but they heat up soon enough as he quickly responds to Courfeyrac’s advances.

Courfeyrac presses his body closer to Marius as Marius arms sneak up around Courfeyrac’s neck, a hand coming to play with Courfeyrac’s hair. He purrs into the kiss, which makes Marius giggle slightly but they don’t break the kiss.

This is heaven, Courfeyrac thinks as his tongue is granted access.

 

They get totally lost in each other’s heat and only break apart when they hear someone clearing their throat.

They turn to look at the person and finds Enjolras. Marius instantly hides his face against Courfeyrac’s neck.

Courfeyrac chuckles.

“Enjolras!” he grins at his friend.

“Jehan, told me to bring you these as I was on my way home.” Enjolras says flatly and Courfeyrac notices that he’s holding their coats and bags.

“Thank you,” he says untangling himself from Marius and grabs the coats from Enjolras.

Marius doesn’t look at Enjolras as he puts on his coat. He’s clearly still embarrassed, Courfeyrac muses with a fond smile.

“Well, good night then.” Enjolras nods and starts walking but stops just a few steps away. He turns around and looks at them with an amused smile. “And congratulations.”

Courfeyrac laughs heartedly and pulls Marius into a half hug. “Thanks”

Marius is blushing but looks happy. They wave Enjolras goodbye.

Courfeyrac turns to look at Marius. “What do you say about going home and cuddle up on the sofa with cups of hot chocolate?”

“Sounds like a wonderful plan.” Marius says and hesitatingly grabs Courfeyrac’s hand. Courfeyrac squeezes the hand and they start walking.

 

“Oh, and I’m kind of ridiculous in love with you too.” Courfeyrac says as an afterthought when they have nearly reached home. “Just thought I should make myself clear, you know, in case my actions weren’t enough to convey my feelings.”

Marius chuckles, hitting him playfully in the chest and then he pulls Courfeyrac in to a mind-blowing kiss.

 

 

The end. 


End file.
